


Почти такие же

by daanko, HiroshiSensei



Series: Почти такие же [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cooking, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Metaphors, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sexuality Crisis, Slice of Life, Дружанский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/pseuds/daanko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Они не виделись с Олегом уже целых пять месяцев. Юра считал. Юра весь извелся: старался не писать ему и не звонить, не искать встречи. Потому что это было слишком странно и слишком больно.
Relationships: Олег Григорьев/Юрий Хованский, дружанский - Relationship
Series: Почти такие же [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831543





	1. Извне

Они не виделись с Олегом уже целых пять месяцев. Юра считал. Юра весь извелся: старался не писать ему и не звонить, не искать встречи. Потому что это было слишком странно и слишком больно. Хова долго пытался забыть сладко-стремное наваждение, сжимающее его сознание стальными тисками от одних взглядов Олега, пытался утопить все свои чувства в вине, забыться и никогда больше не видеть Друже. 

Он помнил неожиданную стихийную пьянку после съемок одного из роликов почти полгода назад. Он помнил громкую музыку и обилие разнообразного алкоголя, из которого они тут же начали делать всякое. Он помнил эти бледные и мягкие, податливые губы, сладкие после выпитых коктейлей. Он помнил эти влажные глубокие поцелуи, горячий язык. Все было как в тумане, но он помнил запах алкоголя, тихий смех, светлые ресницы и эти пальцы на шее и под футболкой.

Юра, конечно, потерпел неудачу в своем глупом игнорирование проблемы, стоило Олегу снова позвать его на съемки очередного видео.

Стоило ему снова встретиться взглядом с Друже, поймать его небольшую улыбку, как все началось по новой. Хова вынужден был признаться себе в том, что влюблен. Но он не мог. Никак не мог быть влюблен в Олега — он же мужик, блять епта! и Олег тоже!

Друже улыбнулся ему и протянул руку. Хованский опустил взгляд на нее — никогда не был фанатом рукопожатий — и просто обнял друга, крепко и быстро, без гейства.

— Я скучал, — отпуская его, сказал Юра тихо, только для Олега.

— Я тоже, — признался Олег и смущенно перевел взгляд. Вдруг заметил футболку Ховы, его гордость черного цвета с принтом скрина из порно. Не оценил. — Только в этом ты сниматься не будешь.

— А…

— Погоди.

Хова не успел больше ничего сказать, потому что Олег начал раздеваться. Он неаккуратно стягивал с себя серую толстовку, а рыжая футболка под ней слегка задралась, оголяя бледный живот — Юра даже слегка вспотел, не в силах отвести взгляд от этого маленького, но такого соблазнительного кусочка плоти.

— Уф. Вот, — теперь ему протягивали эту самую толстовку.

Олеговские светло-соломенные волосы остались сильно взъерошены после битвы с одеждой, и Юра поймал себя на мысли, что ему ужасно хочется потянуться и поправить их или взлохматить еще сильнее, притянув за них к себе.

— Нежнейшее? — прочитал вместо этого Юра надпись на предлагаемой толстовке.

— Прямо как ты, — ответил Олег и устремился в сторону кухни.

Черт бы побрал этого Друже с его тонкими шутками на грани флирта. Или уже за гранью. Хова почувствовал, что начинает краснеть. Он натянул на себя серую толстовку, еще теплую и так пахнущую Олегом, будто это он сам его обнимал. Юра сжал губы и зажмурился. 

Блять-блять-блять-блять.

Да что с ним сегодня?

— Юр, ты идешь, или я сегодня один снимаю?

Юра побил себя по щекам, глубоко вздохнул и поплелся на кухню. Не спалиться бы, главное.

Олег сразу же предложил ему пива — кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от лучшего напитка в мире? — и сообщил, что именно они будут сегодня снимать. Макароны с сыром — звучит не слишком эротично.

На протяжении всей записи они сталкивались локтями. Олег привычно закатывал глаза на его гениальные генитальные шутки, а Хова не мог иначе: он переживал так, как никогда не волновался рядом ни с одной сочной телкой. Он ловил эти умиленные улыбки, он смотрел на эти бледные запястья и кисти, подавляя в себе стоны отчаяния. Нахуя он сюда пришел? Нахуя согласился? Действительно соскучился?

Макароны получились — абсолютно ожидаемо — просто божественными, Юра не мог остановиться в поедании их прямо со сковородки. Камеры выключили, оборудование стали разбирать, Олег допивал второй стакан пива и начал уборку, а он все не мог оторваться и уже не пытался глушить в себе восторженные стоны. 

Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок.

— Блять! — буркнул Юра, пытаясь заглушить свои предательски тупые мысли.

— Мм? — Друже поднял на него взгляд, ставя кастрюлю в мойку.

— Блять, как же вкусно.

Олег залил всю грязную посуду теплой водой, оставив до лучших времен, и повернулся к нему.

— Знал, что тебе понравится, — опять этот лукавый тон и быстрый взгляд.

Олег вдруг забрал ложку у него из рук, подцепил ей пару сырных макаронин и отправил в рот. Они на кухне. Вокруг до пизды ложек. Но он взял именно его. Друже обхватил кусочек губами, снимая его с ложки, сжал мягкие губы, пачкая их сыром. Светлый соус на его губах сразу вызвал двусмысленную ассоциацию, и Хованский был вынужден отвернуться. Олег тихо застонал. Послышался влажный звук и легкий скрежет ложки о посуду. Юра вновь посмотрел на блаженную довольную улыбку Олега.

— По-моему, не у одного меня встал, — хохотнул Юра, чтобы сбросить напряжение. Помогло хуево.

Олег не ответил: набрал полную ложку и потянул ее Юре. Эта самая ложка только что была во рту у Друже, и раньше его это совершенно не беспокоило. Судорожно сглотнув, он все-таки позволил покормить себя. Ему казалось, что его вкус притупился, потому что прежнего приятного охуевания он не почувствовал, зато в штанах реально дернулось.

Юра вспомнил чуть шершавый влажный язык и вкус пива, крепкие прикосновения, пьянящие и горячие. Он потянулся к Олегу, когда ложку отодвинули, последовал губами за ней.

— Так понравилось? — рассмеялся Друже.

Юра понимал, что вопрос был про макароны, и они ему действительно понравились, но потянулся он не за ними. Стало немного тошно, а горло будто сжали эти же самые бледные пальцы, которые сейчас держали ложку. Он кивнул, тяжело задышал, глотая безвкусное месиво.

— Я не шутил, когда говорил, что готов выебать твои макарошки, — сказал Юра. Вновь прятался за шутками.

— Мои макарошки? — светлые брови взметнулись вверх, делая Олега искренне удивленным. — Я бы посмотрел на это.

О, если бы камеры остались включенными, то было бы много занимательного контента.

— Еще? — спросил Олег, протягивая ебучую ложку. Одну на двоих. 

Юра прижался пахом к столу, взял чужое пиво с него. Педантичный Олег всегда разрезал еду на порции, будто был невероятно брезглив, использовал для каждого гостя и себя разные приборы, а сейчас кормил его с ложечки, из которой ранее ел сам. Мысль ударила по затылку мешком с картошкой. Ему нужно было присесть.

Юра свалил в ванную, сказав, что пиво требует выход. Он был слегка нетрезв и хотел освежиться, по-настоящему сбросить напряжение. Воспоминания и чувства не могли отпустить так легко: что-то было, что-то не могло исчезнуть из его головы, а Олег словно прибыл из параллельной Вселенной, где не было того свинства, необычайного пьянства, не было одного дыхания на двоих.

Олег позвал его сегодня, видимо, решив, что им стоит продолжать общаться, и не делал ничего недозволенного при камерах и друзьях. Возможность остаться с ним один на один, как было раньше, казалась страшной, но и желанной.

Он умылся, а потом, вернувшись, заметил на кухне лишь Машу и Олега. Серега и Мотор свалили, и Юре надо было тоже, но ему налили, и Олег дружелюбно улыбался, достал вилку. На столе была нажористая нарезка, а Маша стояла в пальто.

— Не говори, что и ты меня кинешь? — вымученно простонал Олег.

— Пацаны своих не бросают, — ответил Юра вслух, про себя же громко грязно выругался. Идиот! Он поставил себе стул, сразу отправил ветчинку в рот.

И они остались вдвоем. Юра боялся именно этого, но вида не показывал. Он решил выбрать единственно верный путь в данной ситуации — нажраться до полусмерти, но вспомнил, что это же его когда-то и погубило.

Они сидели в тишине. Олег зависал в телефоне.

— Ты думаешь об этом? — тихо спросил Олег. Он не отрывался от Твиттера, не смотрел на него, но Юра словно ощущал его взгляд на себе, будто у Друже на лбу был третий глаз. — Ты стал необычайно молчалив, когда мы остались вдвоем.

— О чем ты? — спросил в ответ Юра.

Он действительно не понимал. Олег мог говорить о чем угодно, так что он не совсем соврал, но подсознательно все-таки знал, к чему все идет. Признаться в том, что он думает об этом — то же самое что признаться в своей слабости перед ним. Слабость была ощутимая: от нее тряслись колени, в горле застревал мерзкий ком, а он сам забывал, как дышать.

Вся эта книжная сопливая хуйня одолевала. Юра начинал беситься, в горле разом пересохло. Хотелось разбить что-нибудь или убежать. Или поцеловать. Он прокашлялся и встал, чтобы подойти к фильтру с водой.

— Не думай, если тебе противно, — ответил Олег. Он отбросил телефон единым жестом, посмотрел в упор. — Забудь.

Как будто это было так просто. Как будто Юре могло быть противно. Юра пытался взрастить в себе отвращение, но вспоминал нежные «случайные» прикосновения, мягкий взгляд. Ровно как сейчас. Олег ждал ответа, смотрел нежно, но вымученно. Он не выглядел как тот, кому тогда было противно, и тот, кто хотел, чтобы Юра забыл. Такое не забывается, как могло бы забыться с девчонкой: здесь либо даешь по ебалу, либо ждешь, чтобы потом вернуться и ухватить хотя бы капельку того, что было раньше.

— Так и поступлю, о чем бы ты ни говорил, — прохрипел Юра. Он ухватился за путь отступления, не позволил себе пасть ниже. Однако Олег ему явно не поверил.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Друже и спрятал руки на коленях. Юра вновь обратился к фильтру, отвернулся, морщась. Он скривился, словно фильтр Олега превращает воду в медицинский спирт. Да лучше бы это был спирт!

Хованский не думал, что это будет настолько сложно. Он пережил это, пережевал и пытался переварить, пришел, будучи уверенным, что его отпустило. Он не пидор, и Друже тоже не пидор. Наверное. Это был минутный порыв, у которого были последствия, как у любого импульсивного действия. Было странно, если бы они пережили это легко, и эта мысль позволяла считать себя нормальным.

Мысль о чужих руках после того, как ему разрешили забыть их, уже казалась ебанутой.

Юра несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул. Обернувшись в сотый раз и посмотрев на Друже, он увидел хитрую улыбку, от которой мгновенно разгорелся злостью.

— Да че надо? Заебал! — Казалось, что над ним издеваются, а в углу стоит камера и транслирует это все на четыре миллиона подписчиков.

— Мне-то? — спросил Друже и вытянул руку, касаясь его запястья. Юра тут же отдернул свою, и улыбка Олега потухла. — Зачем пришел, если не можешь отпустить?

А Друже у нас, ебать, легкоусвояемый для всего, что касалось пидорства! Юра прикрыл глаза, думая, как красиво отвратительно ответить, чтобы больше не спрашивали, чтобы закрыть эту тему, но Олег же ковырял своим вечно острым ножичком, все никак не мог отъебаться.

Зачем он все-таки пришел? Увидеть, что Олегу похуй, чтобы уже успокоиться, убедиться, что продолжения не будет? Или потому что он долбоеб, которого, сука, тянет каждый раз, когда этот уебок смотрит на него из экрана, злится на рестораны с доставкой, невероятно эротично мнет тесто? Блять, Юра сам был готов стать этим самым тестом, расплавиться, чтобы великолепные широкие ладони с силой мяли его, вкидывая всю любовь, на которую они были способны.

В итоге Юра просто пожал плечами. Он не знал, поэтому не мог ответить. Любые слова казались лживыми и ненастоящими, словно не принадлежащими ему.

Светлые ресницы Олега подрагивали, когда он часто моргал. Смотрел только на него. Их ужин остывал, а пиво наверняка уже и пить стало невозможно: казалось, они застыли так на несколько часов.

Юра опустил взгляд и заметил, как Олег заламывает пальцы, мнет ладони. Тоже волновался. Удивительно, но легче не стало.

Надо было уйти, но ноги не слушались. Юра мотнул головой и встал к столу ближе, взял свою ложку, чтобы макнуть ее в еще не остывшее блюдо. Нужно было чем-то заткнуть рот, чтобы не отвечать и не молчать. От мрачной, почти звенящей тишины тошнило. Он быстро ел, набирая в рот все больше и больше, измазался сырным соусом. Начал паниковать. Подступало к горлу, било в голову, отчего руки предательски затряслись. Юра со звоном опустил ложку, почти бросая ее.

Что за блядство?

Олег, все это время наблюдавший за ним, тихо выругался, что делал редко, но метко. Он схватил Юру за запястье, сжимая его крепкими пальцами. Друже выглядел обеспокоенным, но рука его не дрогнула. Вторая тут же взяла его за чуть заляпанную соусом толстовку и потянула. Юра оказался между его колен: у Олега были высокие стулья, и они оказались почти на одном уровне.

— Не хочу давить, — почти прошептал Олег, притягивая его ближе, — но я не могу.

Он говорил тихо-тихо, почти касаясь губ Юры губами. Хованский мог вырваться — его не держали насильно. Он мог легко оттолкнуть Олега, убежать, не успев снять его мягкую толстовку. «Нежнейшее, прямо как ты…». Юра бы поехал домой, как было несколько месяцев назад, долго ненавидел бы себя в такси, потом — дома. Он бы думал о нем еще долгое время, как ранее, не писал, как бы ни хотелось. А хотелось страшно.

До этого они словно общались на ином уровне: списывались, созванивались, встречались, но все не так. Сообщение четыре дня назад заставило его лицо пылать, а сердце бешено колотиться.

Олег держал его за руку и мял толстовку, дыша в губы, давал последний шанс на побег. Только Юра знал, что даже через год он вернется сюда: Славный Друже приготовит что-нибудь вкусное, Юра сойдет с ума в процессе, испытает мини-оргазм, когда попробует блюдо, которое они готовили вместе, а потом они опять останутся вдвоем, а вместе с ними — вопросы.

Юре было проще свернуть все в глупую шутку, но вместо этого он подался вперед, пачкая рот Олега этим охуенным соусом.

У Олега были поистине медвежьи объятия. Юра никогда не чувствовал себя таким хрупким, и он с удивлением понял, что с Олегом ему это приятно. Однако его обнимали не так, будто просто хотят просто выебать в жопу или засадить за щеку. Его держали как того, кого долго ждали, кого хотели все это блядское время, пока он напридумывал себе всякое дерьмо.

Друже встал, буквально подминая Юру, насилуя его рот языком. Он начал нежно, гладил щеки и шею, но сорвался. Видимо, не только Юра здесь соскучился. Хованский вздрагивал от трепета и неожиданного возбуждения: он наконец отпустил ситуацию, поднял крышку, позволяя накопившемуся бурлящему чувству вырваться, вылиться через край, и это было так здорово. Голова стала легкая, а яйца — невыносимо тяжелыми. Его схватили за задницу, сажая на стул, развели колени, чтобы вжаться пахом в пах.

Юра не удержался и коротко усмехнулся в поцелуй: в прошлый раз они ели сырную пиццу, а сейчас между ними оказался сырный соус. Поцелуи Олега имели вкус сыра, слегка пива и невозможной, настоявшейся тоски.

Ему перестало быть стыдно за стоны, за желание тянуться. Олег оторвался от него на две секунды, чтобы, обняв лицо, посмотреть в глаза, найти там хоть каплю решимости. Юру вело, хотя он почти не пил. Ему было мало, а Олег нещадно тянул со своей заботой. О нем редко кто так заботился, особенно в подобные моменты, но Олег не спешил, ласково гладил, трепетно щекотал шею, не рискуя переступать новую черту.

— Да давай уже, раз начали, хули! — не выдержал Юра. Олег рассмеялся, поцеловал его в нос, а затем занялся тяжелым ремнем. Хованский любил простые, но надежные вещи, которые сейчас больше мешали, но Олег был решителен и внешне как-то спокоен. Его пальцы быстро со всем справились, пока Юра неотрывно следил за каждым действием, вздрагивал всем телом, прося о разрядке.

Теперь поцелуи были важны, как воздух, как потом будет важно пиво и что покрепче. Но это потом. Сейчас Юра был бы рад оказаться съеденным им, понял, как ему нравятся влажные губы Олега, тяжелое дыхание и широкая ладонь между ног. Олег лизнул ее, когда достал его член, прошелся по нему несколько раз размашистыми движениями и вновь полез сосаться, но уже более лениво.

Юра открыл в себе новые таланты: подтянул Олега к себе ближе ногами, окончательно отбросив все, оттянул резинку домашних штанов Друже. Тот шикнул, когда Юра прошелся по члену на сухую, сладко застонал, когда Хова достал его.

Захотелось простого человеческого хорошенько кончить, сходить в душ, заказать какую-нибудь пиццу и тупо завалиться на широкий диван Олега, включить рандомное говно на Нетфликс. Юра решил, что теперь его точно не выгнать, что утром Олегу придется готовить ему оладушки.

Юра выгнулся, когда Олег обхватил оба члена, прижимая и его пальцы. Он сплюнул, двинул сильнее. Юра мог лишь поддаться, помочь и уткнуться лбом в его грудь, поглядывая на то, как головки исчезают в быстром движении, наслаждаться тем, как горячо его обнимают. Олег что-то шептал, но Юра не слышал. Он приподнял лицо, чтобы зацепить зубами тонкую кожу на шее Олега, засосать ее и скользнуть губами выше, насколько он дотягивался, лизнуть за ухом.

Олег вновь ухватил его за затылок, отнимая от собственной шеи, глубоко поцеловал, доводя до оргазма парой движений. Юра замычал ему в губы, ощущая, как же ему сейчас хорошо и как было плохо до этого.

Юра никогда не думал, что у него дойдет до такого с кем-то, особенно с Олегом, который долгое время был для него воплощением идеального друга. А теперь они безвозвратно перешли ту незримую черту, отделяющую их от «просто друзей». Хотя, с другой стороны, просто друзья не сосутся и не страдают потом по этому.

Давно стоило понять это и принять.

Под рукой, прям у локтя под столом, так кстати оказался целый рулон салфеток, а выше — мерзкое теплое пиво. Юра заправил хуй в штаны и выпил все залпом, пока Олег молча убирался. Олег ничего не говорил, не улыбался, а Юра не мог теперь иначе.

— Придется тебе на мне жениться, — решил Юра. Олег усмехнулся — так мило. Он был по-настоящему красив, и каждый раз казался еще прекраснее. Юра решил, что у них теперь ничья. Стало действительно легче, но подъебать он был обязан.

— Таки я еще не лишил тебя чести, — улыбнулся Олег, звонко чмокнул в щеку и свалил, оставляя Юру со своими мыслями.

Тогда, после их первого поцелуя, Юра думал о чем угодно, кроме собственной чести. Видимо, придется думать дальше, но оладушки он как минимум выпросит.


	2. Попытка к бегству

Через пять дней Олег позвал его снимать к себе на дачу под Лугой. Юра думал не долго перед тем, как согласиться, все еще пытаясь переварить в себе странные чувства. 

Переваривал, пока они с Мотором тряслись в машине по стремительно ухудшающимся дорогам — пришлось выехать утром, чтобы приехать в ебучую Лугу еще днем. Моросил мелкий непонятный дождь, да и на душе у него тоже было что-то непонятное. Хованский вздохнул и откинулся на подголовник. 

Они встали в пробку. 

— Проблемы с девушкой? — участливо спросил Мотор, повернувшись к нему в пол оборота. Блять. Он по характеру вздоха что ли решил? 

— Нет, — отрезал Юра. 

Мотор не поверил. Он внимательно изучил юрино лицо, будто ощупав взглядом, а потом слабо улыбнулся.

— Ну, ты всегда можешь рассказать мне. Я никому не скажу, что бы там ни было. 

Не смотря на растущее с каждым его словом раздражение Ховы, все это звучало как правда. Он повернул голову в сторону водителя, раскрыл было рот для очередного «блять», но задумался. 

А что, если ему на самом деле все рассказать, излить душу, ничего не скрывая, ни имен, ни явок? Сказать, как он, блять, сохнет по Олегу, как школьница, открывшая для себя Ютюб? Как хочет его и едет в ебеня лишь чтобы поцеловать его мягкие губы и ощутить его горячие руки на себе. Как влюблен. Блять, нет. Он уж точно не влюблен. Он действует исключительно из эгоистичной похоти, туманящей рассудок и заставляющей самому плыть Олегу в руки, чтобы тот сделал с ним хоть что-то.

Это не любовь. Это что-то совершенно другое, тупое и нелогичное.

— Тебе лучше не знать, — пробормотал Юра. 

Такая формулировка порождала только больше вопросов, он заметил это по вытянувшемуся лицу друга. Но Мотор промолчал. Тактично.

Вместо этого он решил рассказать про все — буквально все — свои неудачные отношения с противоположным полом в самых милипиздрических подробностях. Как раз хватило на полтора часа, оставшиеся до сраной Луги. Мотор вел и пиздел, пиздел, пиздел без умолку. Ебаный таксист!

Поэтому когда они наконец доехали до дома Друже, Юра выскочил тут же и буквально кинулся на шею машущему им Олегу.

— Олег, спаси меня от помешанного, он все никак, блять, не заткнется! — Друже крепко обнял его, плотно прижав к себе на какие-то мизерные три секунды, а потом отстранился.

— Привет?..

— Доброе… — Мотор сверился с часами, точный пидорас! — утро, Олег. — Утро, ага, без пяти двенадцать. — Я честно его не мучил. У Юры просто какие-то проблемы с девушками, и я решил поделиться опытом своих провалов.

— С девушками? — на Юру удивленно повели светлой бровью. Он тут же замотал головой и произнес одними губами «пиздит», пока Мотор полез за сумками в багажник.

Олег проводил их в дом и сразу предложил кофе. Для Юры это был завтрак, поэтому ему Друже также нажарил тостов, пока тот цедил божественный бодрящий кофе, горячий, как ад.

Да как, блять, обычные куски хлеба могут быть такими вкусными и идеально хрустящими? С первым же укусом Хованский подавил в себе стыдный стон наслаждения. Со вторым уже доел тост и энергично жевал, лишь бы не издавать лишних звуков.

— Смотри не подавись, — игриво улыбнулся ему Олег, и Юра, конечно, тут же подавился, закашлялся хлебными крошками и судорожно запил все еще блядски горячим кофе. Олег лишь фыркнул и куда-то ушел.

Вот зачем он такой: заботливый, игривый, лукавый, светлый, улыбчивый, в красном свитере, идеально готовящий даже кусок хлеба. Невыносимо.

— Сегодня мы будем варить уху на костре, — радостно сообщил Олег после разговора с кем-то по телефону. — Батя поймал щуку на утренней рыбалке, уже везет.

— О, заебись, — сиял Мотор, предвкушая нажористый суп.

— Только надо будет начистить овощей, — сообщил Олег и опять исчез, а потом так же внезапно появился с двумя мешками. — Мотор, умеешь чистить картоху?

— Естественно, — кивнул тот.

Они принялись за работу, расположившись вокруг большого мусорного ведра: Олег чистил морковь, а Мотор — картошку, причем неожиданно ловко. Сколько же в нем скрытых талантов, ебать. Юра лениво допивал кофе, ему почему-то не предложили никакой работы. Может, это такой жест от Олега, повышенное гостеприимство по отношению к нему; а может, он просто думает, что криворукий Хова и с картофелиной не справится.

Он принял вызов и поднялся, подошел к ним, легонько коснулся напряженного плеча Друже.

— Олег, может, мне как-то тебе… — блять, плохо! — э, вам помочь?

Олег поднял на него светлые глаза. Удивился. Отдал ему свой нож и предложил:  
— Ну, помоги Мотору с картохой, если так хочешь.

Когда треклятые овощи наконец были побеждены их общими усилиями, Юра подкрепился еще чем-то и пошел бродить по заднему двору. Мотор возился с камерами, а Олег помогал обставлять площадку для съемок, и никому пока не было до него дела.

Юра перезнакомился наверное уже со всеми дачными котами и перегладил их по несколько раз, когда его нашел Друже и позвал мыть руки и наконец сниматься.

Пока они совместными усилиями пытались умертвить бойкую щуку, Олег немного замочил свитер, а Юра успел пару раз испугаться за сохранность олеговских пальцев: то их хотела цапнуть глупая рыба, то сам Хова чуть не ебнул ножом. Потом неожиданно и не очень в тему Юра упомянул сериал «Во все тяжкие», который они смотрели с Олегом вместе, «запоем» — несколько дней подряд и почти не отрываясь. Воспоминания нахлынули и вызвали глупую улыбку не только у него. Блять, и почему все тогда было настолько проще.

Юра нервничал и продолжал выдавать глупые пошлые шутки про шлюх, на которые Олег максимум закатывал глаза, а чаще вообще никак не реагировал — очевидно, был недостаточно пьян или недостаточно заебан.

— Не знаю, что создает такую атмосферу: костер, уха или алкоголь, — говорил Хованский, едва удержавшись, чтобы не добавить «или твоя компания, Олег», но продолжил свой балдежный монолог как ни в чем ни бывало. — Но смысл в том, что это по-другому воспринимается, это не те двадцать-тридцать минут, когда ты сидишь, ждешь чего-то, наоборот прикольно...

Просто сидеть рядом с Олегом у костра было как-то приятно. Они выпили по паре стопок водки, уха уютно бурлила, медленно наползал вечер.

Тут Олег на слабо засунул руку в огонь и даже глазом не моргнул. Юра чуть не упал со скамейки и взвизгнул:  
— Ты что творишь! Вы это видели?!

Он действительно испугался за сохранность этих прекрасных рук, уже в который раз за день. Затем, видя абсолютно спокойное лицо Друже, судорожно пытался отшутиться и спрятать свой внезапно вырвавшийся страх за стеной из пошлого юмора, но сердце колотилось как ебанутое.

Одну стопку водки вылили в уху, следуя какой-то древней рыбацкой традиции, еще по одной — в себя. Стало совсем хорошо и уютно. Но Юра все еще не осмеливался говорить на сколько-нибудь опасные темы, пока камеры включены, а ребята из съемочной группы были рядом и все еще не накормлены ухой. 

Олег тоже вел себя прилично, не улыбался слишком игриво и не делал тонких двусмысленных намеков, только смотрел на него как всегда, этими чистыми светлыми глазами, и не говорил ничего, как будто одни его долгие взгляды могли сказать все. Юра все думал о том, что случилось в прошлое воскресенье, и, очевидно, Олег думал об этом же, но пока молчал.

Они говорили о рыбалке, о погоде, о сериалах, — на все отвлеченные и обезличенные темы, какие только приходили на ум. Шутили, смеялись — иногда слишком громко — это в них хохотала водка.

Уха наконец сварилась, они попробовали ее, — Юра как всегда обжегся. Камеры выключили и стали убирать, а Олег пошел кормить ребят, унося котелок с собой, но вернулся скоро, приземлившись почему-то на маленькую скамейку вплотную к Хованскому. А, судя по запаху, ему налили еще. Олег улыбался как-то опасно и смотрел на него. А потом вдруг опустил взгляд — раз — и на его губы, облизнулся, подался вперед. Но Юра вдруг отпрянул.

— Блять, Олег! — он заозирался по сторонам, придерживая Друже за плечи подальше от себя. — Что это щас было?

— Я думал, ты не против.

Они сидели почти в самом углу участка у костра. Было темно из-за раннего октябрьского заката и из-за того, что ближайший фонарь будто специально перегорел. Свет шел только от огня. На заднем дворе больше никого не было, Юра и не был против, но все равно не мог дать себя поцеловать просто так, вснихуя.

В прошлый раз они лишь долго и много сосались, но почти ничего не обсуждали. Слова могли разрушить это хрупкое равновесие. В жопу не ебались. Олег казался удивительно опытным в этих вещах, но с хуем в рот или жопу не лез. Олег вообще казался типичным русским мужиком, которого вряд ли потянет на очко друга просто так.

— И часто ты так с мужиками сосешься или это я такой особенный?

Друже чуть отодвинулся и вскинул брови, округлил глаза. У Юры вырвалось, но он в любом случае задал бы какой-нибудь вопрос в этом направлении. Это вопрос оказался очень неудобным для них обоих, однако он вылетел, а Олег смотрел на него удивленно. В плохом смысле.

— Ты чего, Юр? — как-то обиженно спросил Олег.

— Это ты чего? Лезешь, — Юра сделал неоднозначный жест, помахав рукой, — лезешь целоваться вот так легко.

— То есть мне нельзя тебя целовать? — логично заметил Олег. Логично, блять! Хуй прикопаешься!

Юре нравилось целоваться с Олегом. Если честно, он ждал, что сегодня они будут лизаться, думал об этом ночью, из-за чего нихуя не выспался. Ему хотелось крепких объятий: прижаться к широкой груди, закрыть глаза. С Олегом всегда было как-то особенно спокойно. Хованский был расслаблен, когда вокруг ходили люди, но вспомнил о своих желаниях сейчас, стоило им остаться вдвоем. Его не менее логичный рефлекс сработал вовремя, но лучше бы он молчал.

— Тут вокруг люди, блять!

— Да никто нас не увидит! Чего ты шипишь сразу?

Олег тихо цокнул, совсем помрачнел. Юра не этого хотел: ему было интересно, какого хрена Олег тянулся именно к нему, потому что это могло хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию. В себе он не был уверен ни на грамм, а Друже по-прежнему казался более опытным. Все еще пугало. Юру в принципе трясло от любой мысли о такой близости, но целоваться он неизменно хотел.

— Просто… — Юра запустил пятерню в волосы, чуть оттянул, успокаиваясь и приводя мысли в порядок. — Для тебя это слишком… легко? Как будто, ебать, ты привычный.

— Для тебя странно хотеть поцеловать человека, который тебе нравится? — вновь удивился Олег. Для него это будто реально было чем-то необычным — дергаться от прикосновений. — Ты, вроде, взрослый парень.

— Вот именно, Олег! — Юра понизил голос, словно говорил совсем не он. — Я парень, Олег. Парень.

— И что?

Прозвучало таким ровным, будничным тоном. Олег явно не впервые оказался в такой ситуации с мужчиной, раз ему было настолько плевать на то, что у Юры между ног. Хованский совсем перестал его понимать.

— У тебя же девушка была… — протянул Юра, почти шепча.

— Была. И что? — повторил Олег, как-то истерично улыбаясь. Успокаивало то, что они и вправду были далеко от дома. — Я би, Юр. Мне как-то похуй на такие вещи.

Юра не удержался: выразил слова жестами, агрессивно тыча пальцами и тряся руками над головой. Руки в итоге обессиленно упали на колени. Вот тебе и отдых на даче, блять. Олег так спокойно признался ему, еще и идиотом выставил. Как можно понять, что твоему другу еще и мужики нравятся, если он постоянно с бабами? Юра бы… Ну, да, он бы воспринял это не очень. Среди его знакомых было мало геев и бисексуалов, но так сложилась его судьба. Он не брезговал, однако и интереса они у него не вызвали, а вот Олег пленил его своими поцелуями, словно со слюной что-то ему занес в его рот, заколдовал своим гибким горячим языком и нежными мягкими губами.

Как же захотелось вызвать такси и уехать.

— И как ты это… Ну, понял? — спокойнее спросил Юра. Ему было интересно, потому что в себе он разобраться не мог. — Мужики же совсем не сексуальные, в отличие от телочек.

— Несексуальные, говоришь? — хохотнул Друже. — Ну, спасибо.

— Нет, я не про тебя!..

— Значит, по-твоему, я не мужик?

Опять хуй что скажешь. Юра спрятал лицо в ладонях. Как же стыдно! Ему было стыдно за то, что не мог выразить мысль, что мысли в принципе не было. Было стремно, потому что он не знал, что делать, а Олег сидел рядом и тихо смеялся. Уебок. Он запутался, не понимал, какого хуя происходит. Было бы все проще, был бы он или Олег телочкой, он бы меньше загонялся, а так выходило, что его останавливало лишь это.

Они были отличными друзьями и испортить дружбу отношениями не оказалось бы жалко, но у них у обоих был хуй и жопа. Юра только в отличие от Олега не был такой смелый, а сейчас засмущался и запутался, как девочка.

— Я не тащу тебя кричать всем, что тебе нравится мужик, — вдруг начал Олег, мимолетно коснулся его руки и тут же отпустил. Он говорил спокойно, будто гипнотизировал. — Я просто хочу тебя. А ты хочешь меня — я же вижу. Если тебе мешают только твои взгляды, то я не буду давить, но если они мешают настолько, то может сразу нахуй это все? Будем как раньше…

— А я уже не смогу, как раньше, — прошептал Юра.

Честно признался. Он бы не смог дружить с Олегом, зная, каковы на вкус его губы, как ложится в ладонь его член, как он может смотреть, когда хочет лишь тебя. Хованский познал это, стал частью этого. Юра не смог бы отмотать назад, но сейчас не мог сделать хотя бы шаг вперед. Лучше бы ему тоже налили.

Олег не знал, как именно это понимать. Он сглотнул, пожал плечами, но и не ответил.

— Мне нравится мужик — охуеть можно, — хрипло сказал Юра и истерично рассмеялся, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Поздравляю, — Олег уместил ладонь на его плече, нежно погладил. — Я знал, что ты к этому придешь.

— Ты даже не худышка! — взвыл Юра.

— Я лучше!

Олег быстро чмокнул его в ладонь. Юра очень сильно поборол себя, чтобы не потянуться в ответ. Былое напряжение наконец-то спало. Дышать стало легче. Светлые глаза напротив блестели в свете костра и искрились, как какие-то далекие звезды. 

Олег наклонился к нему донельзя близко, так что его горячее дыхание ощущалось на коже, щекотало и будоражило, но не целовал. Смотрел на юрины разомкнутые губы, но не касался. Переводил взгляд с них на глаза, в которых, возможно, отражалась вся эта стыдная нерешительность.

— Можно? — спросил Друже, едва касаясь пальцами его подбородка. 

Вместо ответа Юра поцеловал его сам. Его тут же повело, как от крепкого алкоголя. И действительно, на этот раз эти мягкие губы были с привкусом водки. Голова тут же закружилась, стоило Олегу углубить поцелуй, скользнув умелым языком в юрин рот. Сердце с бешеной скоростью разносило по телу волны чего-то горячего и очень приятного, ужасно похожего на возбуждение, но гораздо лучше, так что даже закололо в кончиках пальцев, которыми Юра сжимал олеговский свитер.

Целоваться с Олегом было просто охуенно. Юра оторвался от его губ на миг из-за нехватки воздуха, а затем прильнул вновь, притянув того к себе за шею, сминая, сжимая и сокрушая все и вся. В груди ныло, в паху болезненно стянуло, а щеки неистово горели, потому что на них были горячие ладони Олега.

Это было так вкусно, так приятно, так дико и неправильно, как есть ортоланов. Прикрываясь темнотой, как салфеткой, и прячась так от всех, в том числе и от бога — если он вообще существует. Впиваться в пьянящие податливые губы, ласкать языком горячий язык, глубоко и сладко.

Пальцы в волосах, пальцы под футболкой.

Костер потух, оставив их наедине с ночью.

— Олег! — послышался женский голос со стороны дома.

Олег нехотя оторвался от него, чмокнув напоследок в нижнюю губу и поднялся с места. Юра пораженно отметил, как натянулись спереди его домашние штаны.

— Я сейчас, — крикнул Друже в ответ и медленно поплелся в сторону дома, видимо, пытаясь успокоиться. — Прости, я скоро, — бросил он тихо Юре. Тот лишь кивнул.

Олега не было пять минут, потом десять. Когда даже через пятнадцать минут он не вернулся, Юра сам поспешил в дом: ночь надвигалась, становилось холоднее, а олеговских горячих рук, как и костра, уже не было рядом.

Юра побродил по дому, поздоровался со всеми, посетил санузел, искренне радуясь, что не пришлось мерзнуть в деревенском толчке на улице, поднялся на второй этаж — Друже не было нигде. Была небольшая комната в конце коридора, дверь в которую оказалась не заперта. Юра заглянул в нее.

Должно быть, это была комната Олега: на кровати сидел полосатый кот, на прикроватной тумбочке лежала зарядка от айфона, небрежно прижатая потрепанным томиком Стругацких, у окна валялась сумка с торчащей из нее рыжей футболкой. Юра тихо усмехнулся, смотря на этот предмет одежды — та самая футболка, в которой Олег был, когда они в последний раз… блять. Он зачем-то поднял ее и — повинуясь внезапному ебанутому порыву — понюхал, прикрыв глаза. Пахло каким-то кондиционером для белья, слегка потом, а главное — Олегом. Юра вдруг почувствовал, как возбуждение возвращается. Что за ебанистика?

— Юра? — послышалось из-за спины. Юра застыл на месте, широко раскрыв глаза. Скрипнула закрывающаяся дверь. Хованский обернулся, все еще держа футболку у лица.

— Я искал туалет, заблудился, — протараторил он заранее заготовленную отмазку. Нет, кажется, не сработало.

— О, вау, — только и выдохнул Олег, увидев, чем он занимается. Вот блять. Его поймали с поличным за чем-то явно не тем. Даже интересно, что сейчас будет.

Олег широко и игриво улыбнулся. Шагнул ближе, не отводя пристального и такого, сука, хитрого взгляда от Юры. Тут вдруг отвернулся, шуганул кота с кровати, выпустил его из комнаты и снова запер дверь, для надежности подперев ее единственным стулом, потому что никаких задвижек не было. Хова судорожно сглотнул ком, вдруг образовавшийся в горле, и снова глянул на Друже. Тот уже стягивал с себя свитер, чтобы затем швырнуть его куда-то на пол.

— На чем мы там остановились? — спросил Олег, оставшись в одной тонкой серой футболке и приблизившись вплотную к Юре. Как будто он сам, блять, не помнил.

Юру снова целовали. Но теперь, казалось, еще более глубоко и страстно. Он растворялся в этих поцелуях, на сладкие мгновения совершенно переставая быть собой или вообще кем-то определенным — словно выходил в какой-то ебучий астрал, соединялся с космосом напрямую с помощью отзывчивых олеговских губ. Никогда и ни с кем больше поцелуи не доставляли ему столько удовольствия. Казалось, — просто прикосновения губ, переплетения языков, горячее дыхание, — но что-то совершенно новое и неожиданное, бодрящее и пьянящее одновременно.

Он бы хотел сосаться с Олегом миллион лет, если бы такое было возможно.

Юра не сразу понял, как его вообще усадили на край кровати, но почувствовал, как мягкие руки скользят по его бокам, приятно мнут и гладят, забираются под футболку мучительно медленно. Юра ощущал под собственными пальцами короткие мягкие волоски на шее Олега, неизменно встающие дыбом от каждого его легкого прикосновения. Блять, как же хорошо.

— Ты хочешь?.. — вдруг выдохнул Олег прямо в его губы, быстро глянув таким туманным от возбуждения взглядом, что бедный юрин желудок совершил отчаянный кульбит у него в животе, а сердце пропустило удар. Но ответить ему не дали, снова накрыв рот жарким и влажным поцелуем.

Олег одним движением уронил его на кровать, подмяв под себя и нависнув сверху. Его уже каменный стояк ткнулся Юре в бедро, вызывая волну мелкой дрожи по всему телу. Олег вдруг оторвался от его губ и потянулся к ремню его брюк, ловко расстегнул и скользнул ладонью глубже, как Юра вдруг отпрянул от прикосновения, вызвав недоуменный взгляд.

— Это не то, чего я хочу, — прошептал он. Олег сел перед ним и выжидательно молчал. Юра сел сам и придвинулся к нему. — Мне просто реально интересно, каково это, ну, блять… у меня такого никогда не было раньше.

— Я тебя понял, — перебил его Олег, вновь обнял его лицо руками и поцеловал. Затем он отнял одну из юриных ладоней от своей груди и опустил на пах, слегка прижимая. Ага, намек понят.

Юра тонул в этих губах, — сознание закручивалось в водовороте головокружения, наверняка способном сварить его мозг как яйцо пашот, — одновременно поглаживая сквозь брюки напряженный член Друже. И опять его кисть перехватили, решительно ныряя ей за пояс домашних штанов и сразу за резинку белья — прыжок надежды, он самый. 

Стоило постараться больше вообще ни о чем не думать, сконцентрировавшись лишь на ощущениях и собственных чувствах. Член Олега был горячий и приятный на ощупь. Из него уже вовсю сочилась смазка. Юра обласкал головку большим пальцем, стирая крупную прозрачную каплю, провел мягкой ладонью по всей длине, затем сжал крепче, как велела ему рука Олега. Они дрочили ему вместе — со стороны наверняка выглядело странно. Хотя, нет, со стороны вообще все это шоу с их участием, естественно, выглядело дохуя стремно. Но будто им обоим было уже не поебать.

Юра вновь прогнал мешающие мысли и решил попробовать еще кое-что. Он опустился ниже, не переставая ласкать член, нагнулся к нему под заинтересованный взгляд Олега и внезапно лизнул головку, слегка солоноватую от смазки. Тот отпустил наконец его руку и вместо этого вплел пальцы в его волосы, мягко улыбнулся. Юра прошелся языком по всей длине члена, почувствовав, какой он горячий и бархатистый, охуенный на ощупь и нисколько не противный, затем вернулся к головке, вобрал ее в рот и немного пососал ее и сразу ощутил, как сбилось дыхание у Олега и как окрепла рука в его волосах.

Ебать, он действительно это делает. Если бы кто-то сказал ему даже неделю назад, что он будет сосать член через семь дней, Хова бы хохотал до хрипа, а потом, конечно, прописал бы в ебыч.

Но Олег был вкусный и приятный. Юра облизывал его, помогая себе рукой, обсасывал и кружил языком, как из недр Друже вдруг вырвался один тихий и сдавленный стон сквозь зубы. Юра понял, что он на верном пути и заработал только усерднее.

Стонов стало заметно больше, как он пустился в эксперименты с языком. Выходило не очень ловко, но, видимо, рвение тоже хорошо ценилось. 

Юра вдруг вспомнил, что он обычно видел в порнухе — как сиськастые соски глотали хуи вот так легко и просто, будто питались ими на завтрак, обед и ужин, — так что вряд ли это было так уж сложно. Он положил истекающий смазкой член Олега себе на язык и попытался заглотить его поглубже, но тут же потерпел неудачу. Юра подавился и закашлялся, к горлу подступило что-то мутное и он вынужден был прерваться, чтобы отдышаться.

Олег тут же подтянул его к себе и мягко поцеловал его губы, будто бы говоря, что не стоит пока прыгать выше головы и что ему нравится то, что он делал до этого. Поэтому Юра вскоре продолжил свою неумелую, но искреннюю фелляцию, внимательно прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из Олега. А звуки эти были просто охуительными: Олег стонал, ахал и матерился, не сводя с него этого внимательного и все еще слегка удивленного взгляда и закусывая губу.

По хватке в своих волосах — становилось уже слегка больно, видимо, Олег контролировал себя с большим трудом — Хова понял, что кульминация его выступления уже скоро. Да и пора бы уже. Конечно, он и сам неожиданно кайфовал от этого, видя, сколько наслаждения он приносит Олегу, но в горле уже пересохло, да и челюсть наверняка скоро тоже начнет сводить. 

Юра повторил то удачное движение языком по головке, которое в прошлый раз заслужило оценку «ах, блять!», а потом еще и еще. Олег напрягся, взял его за волосы уже двумя руками. Юра сжал его член крепче и задвигался быстрее.

— Юр… — звучало как-то жалобно или… предупредительно? — Нет.

Олег внезапно попытался отнять его голову от своего паха, но Хова выскользнул из рук.

— Ах! Блять! — ахнул Олег как-то слишком громко, тут горячее и солоноватое брызнуло Юре на лицо. — Черт!

Юра слизнул то, что попало на губы. Интересно: у Олега что теперь, даже сперма вкусная, охуеть. Тот прильнул к нему и зацеловал перепачканное лицо — не уж то в порыве очистить.

— Прости, — совсем уж виновато протянул Олег в его губы, тяжело дыша, снова поцеловал, затем стал судорожно стягивать с себя футболку, чтобы вытереть ей Юру. Тот лишь молчал, не смея заикнуться, что ему, вообще-то, все ужасно понравилось. — Было очень круто.

— Ты вкусный, — невпопад ответил Юра. 

Только теперь, только от этих слов Олег начал краснеть, а точнее стремительно розоветь, как какой-то ебучий мультяшный герой. Залился розовым до самых ушей, но все еще смотрел в глаза. Юра усмехнулся.

— Мне нужно умыться, — констатировал он, поднимаясь.

— Ванная…

— Я знаю, где, — кивнул Юра, отодвигая стул от двери.

— Стоило ожидать! — хохотнул Олег и потер свои пылающие щеки руками.

Юра проскользнул в ванную никем не замеченным, заперся и тут же привалился спиной к двери. Он толком не понял, что произошло буквально пять минут назад: почему он сам был в восторге от удовольствия Олега, почему почти готов был кончить только ощущая его у себя во рту, и почему ему так хорошо сейчас. Все чувствовалось каким-то неправильным, будто его кто-то обманывал, или же он обманывал сам себя. 

Он никогда не мыслил в отношении себя категориями типа «большой любви» и прочая, зато отлично понимал людской эгоизм. А Олег рушил ему все — всю ебучую устойчивую парадигму — просто самим собой, заставлял рефлексировать, тянуться, бежать.

Юра отдрочил на скорость, сидя на толчке. Ему казалось, что голова сейчас лопнет, а за ней уже и яйца. Почему-то в его разуме всплыл образ, где на коленях уже перед ним склонился Олег: Друже щекотал его бедра щетиной, но умело брал глубоко, работал языком почти профессионально, горячо дышал. Хованскому хватило пары движений, чтобы спустить в руку. Юра обреченно откинулся назад, отчаянно не желая выходить отсюда.

Он быстро умылся, не побрезговав и мылом, вытер лицо и похлестал себя по щекам ударами ладоней. Надо было собраться, а не разваливаться на куски вот так. Он глубоко вздохнул и вышел. Так. Хохот Олега слышался откуда-то снизу, видимо, ему наскучило ждать Юру и он спустился к ребятам. Интересно, сколько он так торчал в ванной?

Они сидели на кухне за круглым столом, — Олег, Мотор, Серега, Маша, еще какие-то девочки и мальчики, которых Хова уже и не помнил поименно, — пили кто что, но в основном пиво, и, кажется, во что-то играли.

— Юр, где ты был? — радостно спросил Серега, когда Юра кое-как протиснулся, чтобы сесть рядом с Олегом.

— Наверняка девушке звонил, у него там проблемы, — вдруг ответил за него Мотор.

— Да заткнись нахуй, нет никаких проблем, — буркнул Хованский злобно. Олег не смотрел на него, очевидно, не поощряя такую реакцию.

— Серьезные, — протянул Мотор тихо Сереге, сидящему рядом.

Блять. Да если бы он вообще мог понять, какого типа у Юры проблемы, какие ебнутые у него переживания и какие чувства к одному конкретному славному Олегу, а не к какой-то абстрактной телке. Но если он узнает, то наверняка ведь скривится и разболтает всем и вся о том, какой Хова хуесос. 

Юра грустно вздохнул и обхватил голову руками, взгроможденными на стол. Кто-то слева молча подвинул ему стопку водки, но было так тошно, что он даже не смог поблагодарить, не то что бы выпить.

— Вот и у меня с моей Танькой… — начал было Мотор снова, но Юра вспыхнул.

— Да иди ты нахуй, Мотор! — вскрикнул он и чуть не сбил локтем стопку. — Отъебись уже, блять, от меня, мне твои советы нахуй не всрались!

Все молчали и смотрели на него, но Хова еще не закончил.

— Я… — продолжил было он, как неожиданно горячая и сильная рука сжала его правое колено, он задохнулся и в миг растерял весь свой пыл. — Я не могу рассказать тебе, ровно как и применить твои советы, — выдохнул он. 

Напряжение вокруг спало, а на его колене только увеличилось. Олег медленно и с нажимом гладил его, продвигаясь вверх по ноге. Его ладонь была такой теплой, ласковой и такой решительной, что Юра даже дышал с трудом. Когда она достигла середины его бедра и плавно нырнула на внутреннюю сторону, Юра дернулся и вскочил, чуть не своротив стол. Одинокая стопка все же опрокинулась и излилась на столешницу.

Олег совсем ебнулся.

— Мне надо кота кормить, всем пока, — протараторил Хова и заспешил в прихожую, спиной чувствуя заинтересованные взгляды.

Он уже накинул куртку и наспех натянул кроссовки, как его догнал Олег.

— Ты чего?..

— Это ты чего, блять, — буркнул Юра выходя на улицу, Олег пошел за ним. Ему что, совсем похуй, если вся его съемочная группа вдруг увидит, как они с Хованским обжимаются? 

— Юр, останься, — сказал он просяще и как-то интимно тихо, а светлые глаза странно блеснули в лунном свете. Они остановились друг напротив друга у калитки. — Сейчас одиннадцать, электрички уже не ходят.

— Похуй, — отрезал Юра. Нужно было срочно валить. Ему стало неловко от происходящего, от себя, от того, что он не хотел лишаться ощущения горячей ласковой ладони на своем колене. Хованский хотел убежать, исчезнуть, провалиться под землю. Пока он не сделал еще чего-нибудь непоправимо глупого, не спалился перед всеми полностью, не подставил Олега и не психанул в очередной раз. Сидеть со всеми, молчать и гладить друг друга под столом было столь возбуждающе охуенно, сколь опасно и невыносимо.

— Тогда просто скажи, почему, — они уже вышли на узкую улицу, а Олег все не отставал.

— Я пока не готов… — сказал вдруг Юра чистую правду, которая точила его весь сегодняшний день. 

Но он пока был не в силах продолжить, к чему именно он не готов. Олег понял, но судя по его потускневшему взгляду, все равно огорчился. В груди Юры что-то сжалось — такое пасмурное олеговское лицо нравилось ему куда меньше мультяшно-розового или светлого от доброй улыбки. Олег обнял его на прощание. Его свитер действительно сильно пах костром, будто его коптили специально.


	3. Почти такие же

Юра попытался не прятать голову в песок на этот раз. Наоборот он постарался получше разобраться в себе, но разговоров с Олегом все равно сторонился, во избежание всякого. Сердце отчего-то болело, а рассудок был будто бы чем-то затуманен, так что пришло то самое время рассортировать самого себя и разложить по полочкам свои чувства.

Он целиком обратился к литературе, — как к романам, так и к нонфикшну, — пытаясь найти все свои ответы в книгах. Романы дали крайне смутное представление о романтической любви между двумя мужчинами: некоторые будто бы специально отрицали существование оной; другие же называли порочной и грязной; в нескольких, в основном из новых, эта «любовь» была описана максимально подробно графически; в одном так, что Хова даже вынужден был отложить стремную книгу с воплем «фу, дичь!» и пойти промыть глаза с мылом. Нонфикшн был уже интереснее. Особенно книги по психологии, философии и всякой забавляющей его «духовной» хреноте. Философы в основном поощряли такую платоническую любовь, а психологи чаще писали о том, что это, в общем и целом, вполне нормально. Картинка потихоньку прояснялась.

Олег наверняка бы умиленно рассмеялся, увидев его в этих тупых очках для чтения. От мыслей об Олеге всегда становилось как-то уютно и тепло. И еще чутка грустно. Он теперь писал Юре раз в пару дней, чисто узнать о его душевном состоянии и о желании затусить вместе, но, получая не слишком воодушевленные ответы, не напирал, все-таки понимая и принимая. Олег наверняка мог быть лучшим бойфрендом на свете, самым адекватным и самым участливым, даже для него.

Один раз в середине декабря он позвонил ему. Юра как раз засиделся до трех часов ночи над Фрейдом и очнулся только от внезапно жужжащего на столе телефона. Он был так удивлен, что даже поднял трубку. Олег был грустный и бухущий. Они долго говорили о всякой хуйне, совсем как раньше: о том, как все заебали, о том, что скоро опять этот ебучий Новый год, о том, что на Нетфликсе совсем нечего смотреть, о том, что даже вкусная еда и алкоголь со временем приедаются. Олег не говорил, почему он такой грустный и даже не ответил на прямой вопрос Юры, может и сам толком не знал, он не стал докапываться до правды. Просто выслушал как хороший друг. Под конец Олег говорил уже не очень внятно и, видимо, заснул с телефоном на лице. Юра сбросил и глупо рассмеялся. Он давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо — полтора месяца, наверное, уже.

Тогда Олег написал ему следующим же утром, часов через семь. Просто пожелал доброго утра и спросил, не сильно ли напряг ночью — видать, обнаружил у себя в телефоне сорокаминутный вызов Юре. Он ответил. И вообще с тех пор начал отвечать охотнее. Каждое утро становилось Добрым после сообщения Друже. Теперь они переписывались каждый день, даже скидывали друг другу отбитые мемы, как в старые добрые времена.

Поэтому когда Олег позвал его сниматься в Новогоднем видео двадцать седьмого, Юра согласился совершенно не раздумывая, поняв, что он, в принципе, готов поговорить с ним лично и даже немного соскучился. Его тут же предупредили, что снимать будут дома у Олега, потому что именно там у него есть пиздатая духовка, в которой можно было готовить два блюда одновременно. Сразу стало понятно, что тот задумал что-то интересное.

Даже помпезная парадная дома Друже была украшена по-новогоднему. Юра стряхнул снег с ботинок и прошел к лифтам. Позвонил в дверь он ровно в час — ни секундой позже — как и приглашали. 

Открыл почему-то сам Олег. Румяный и гладко бритый, в красном колпаке Санта Клауса и в белоснежной глаженой — Юра вытаращился — футболке и каких-то джинсах.

— Привет, — выдохнул Юра. Вместо ответа его просто обняли.

В квартире тоже уже царило новогоднее настроение — мишура и гирлянды были везде. Большая елка стояла в гостиной и еще одна маленькая — на широком подоконнике на кухне. Везде было светло и свежо, прям как в январский полдень в еловом лесу. Юра усмехнулся.

Сегодня Юра оделся в обычную белую рубашку, чтобы без всяких сюрпризов и олеговской одежды на себе в кадре — это слишком отвлекало в прошлый раз. Он побродил по квартире, лавируя между суетящихся ребят, нашел большое зеркало и пригляделся к себе, поправил волосы, пригладил рубашку. Не успел заметить, как из-за его спины выплыл Олег и осторожно взял его за запястье. Юра вздрогнул всем телом от этого прикосновения.

— Рукава лучше закатать, у нас сегодня выпечка, — спокойно поведал он, расстегивая один из манжет. — Давай помогу.

Юра не стал сопротивляться, тем более, Олег уже начал и спросил-то постфактум. Тот ловко и аккуратно закатал рукав до локтя, невзначай огладив предплечье кончиками пальцев, затем занялся вторым, справившись с ним даже быстрее. 

— Вот, — сказал Олег, придирчиво оглядев свою работу, будто бы закатать ебучие рукава можно было как-то неправильно. — А… — он вдруг потянулся руками к юриной шее, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу его рубашки и нахмурился. Видимо, взгляд у Ховы был совсем испуганный, как у сбитого оленя. — Расслабься, — мягко проговорил Олег, оглаживая горячей ладонью его шею и ключицу, затем опять куда-то ушел.

Пятнадцать минут напряженной медитации сидя в позе лотоса на полу ванной и Хованский наконец готов был ко всем выходкам Олега и его ловких рук. Поднялся и пошел наконец на кухню сниматься.

Олег уже ждал его почему-то в другой футболке — черной с рисунком мандаринов, шампанского и оливье — и снова с этим дурацким красным колпаком. 

— Уже успел заляпать белую, во я свин, — с улыбкой ответил Олег на его даже не озвученный вопрос.

Юру тут же одели в еще один такой колпак и обернули в длинную золотистую мишуру, будто он был какой-то ебучей новогодней елкой. Но времени возмутиться ему даже не дали.

— Сначала снимем обложку, а то потом будет не до этого, — объяснил Олег и протянул ему кончик большой хлопушки в виде конфеты. 

Пока они позировали с дебильными рожами, у Юры в голове все крутилось «потом будет не до этого», и он никак не мог выбросить эту безобидную фразу из головы, будто снова нарвался на двусмысленный намек.

Олег наконец скинул шапку и поправил до недавних пор идеально уложенные волосы. Одна маленькая соломенная прядка все же смотрела в сторону, и Юре ужасно хотелось потянуться и поправить ее, прямо сейчас, но он каким-то чудом поборол себя и отвернулся от соблазнов.

— Сегодня мы будем готовить сразу два новогодних блюда, причем в одной духовке! — радостно начал Олег. Камеры были уже включены, свет расставлен, а запись шла. Юра старался улыбаться. — Это говядина Веллингтон, которую я уже готовил тыщу лет назад, то есть, своеобразный ремейк получится, и десерт — скандинавское пряное печенье Пипаркукас.

Юра хмыкнул. Выбрано было явно для него.

— Отличное название для печешек, — сказал он, смотря на Олега. Тот незаметно подмигнул ему. — С чего начнем? — спросил Хованский, пытаясь скрыть за словами свое охуение.

— Сразу со сладкого, — прозвучало так двусмысленно-лукаво, что Юра подавился воздухом. Ебать, ему дадут сегодня передохнуть? — Тесту для печенья нужно дать почиллить в холодильнике часок, чтобы из него легче лепились фигурки, — пояснил Олег.

Он выставил на стол-островок, за которым они стояли, поочередно муку, сливочное масло, яйца, сахар и целую кучу всяких пряностей, затем насыпал от души из каждого пакета в ступу и начал перемалывать пестиком.

— Можешь пока почистить и натереть имбирь, — сказал он Юре. 

Тот повиновался, хотя и никогда не умел правильно чистить этот ебучий корень. Но справлялся вроде нормально, пока не приспичило почесать нос. Едкий сок каким-то образом попал ему в глаз, Хова смачно матюгнулся и вслепую пополз к мойке, чтоб промыть глаза. Было больно и стыдно от того, какой опять он неловкий, но холодная вода помогала справляться хотя бы с болью, оставив его наедине со стыдом.

— Все ок? — шепотом спросил Олег, подавая ему бумажное полотенце.

— Норм, — кивнул Юра, вытираясь и возвращаясь к столу, продолжил громче. — ебаный имбирь перехитрил меня, ненавижу его.

— Да, с ним стоит быть поосторожнее, — хохотнул Друже. — Давай лучше взбей яйца с сахаром — они не предадут.

Взбивать Хованский тоже не особо умел, но Олег ему показал, и дело наконец пошло. За яйцами последовало подтаявшее масло, специи и мука. Юра удивился, увидев, как Друже смалывает в тесто черный перец.

— И что, перец тоже нужен? — поинтересовался он, перестав перемешивать. — Они острые не будут?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Олег, — но зато они будут перченые. Тебе понравится.

Такая олеговская уверенность в том, что ему что-то понравится, заставляла Юру глупо умиленно улыбаться. Миску у него в конце концов забрали и отдали на попечение планетарному миксеру. Сразу стало немного шумно и нечего делать.

В этот раз вместо пива ему предложили попить горячий чай, Хова смутился и почему-то отказался. Олег явно что-то задумал, если не хотел начинать напиваться прямо сейчас.

Миксер быстро домесил за них тесто, внешне чем-то похожее на песочное, но какое-то приятно корично-рыжеватое, и они убрали его в холодильник до лучших времен, чтобы теперь заняться говядиной.

На столе тут же появился крупный красивый кусок говяжьей вырезки и горелка с большой сковородой. Пока мясо шкварчало на сковородке, приобретая красивый поджаристый загар, Юре было поручено нарезать немного лука.

— Справишься? — поддразнил его Олег, протягивая большой, но изящный нож.

— Будто это дохуя сложно, — буркнул Юра и принялся кромсать луковицу.

Когда он уже два раза чуть не порезался, Друже вдруг остановил его, протянув:  
— А говорил ведь, что умеешь. Давай покажу.

С этими словами он буквально взял его за руку, в которой Юра держал нож, и поправил его захват, затем обнял своей и левую его кисть, показывая, как надо поджимать пальцы, чтобы не отрезать их. Этого он и боялся. Юра пялился на их руки, пытаясь слушать, что непрерывно советовал Олег, но нихуя не запоминал, тратя все силы на то, чтобы не покраснеть прямо, блять, на видео. Его пальцы мяли, сжимали, направляли и будто бы ласкали. Наверняка просто держать Олега за руку было так же охуенно.

Кажется, Юра снова начал дышать только тогда, когда горячие олеговские ладони наконец отпустили его кисти, напоследок мимолетно огладив запястья. Ужасно. Затем ему было поручено нашинковать шампиньоны так же. Теперь Юра старался быть максимально аккуратным, а то от следующего прикосновения Олега он точно быстро и густо зальется краской. 

— Чем занимался в последнее время? — как бы между прочим решил узнать Друже, отбирая у него красиво нашинкованные грибы, чтобы безжалостно провернуть их в блендере, вот подстава. 

— В основном читал всякое на досуге, — признался Юра, когда Олег вывалил на сковородку грибную массу и начал ее жарить.

— Аа, — протянул Друже, меланхолично помешивая грибы. — Не поделишься, что именно?

Юра смотрел, как Олег жирно намазывает слегка поджарившееся мясо горчицей, при этом умудряясь испачкать в ней даже локоть, наблюдал за каждым его уверенным движением, при этом рассказывая, что в последнее время увлекся психологией и всяким дерьмом типа эзотерики, потому что это было весьма забавное чтиво. Горчичные пальцы Олега начали укутывать мясной кусок в пармскую ветчину с прослойкой грибов, и Юра сбился, не в силах оторваться от этого гипнотизирующего зрелища. 

Затем Олег раскатал слоеное тесто, ловко орудуя деревянной скалкой, и обернул им мясо. Получившийся толстый рулет, щедро обмазанный желтком, отправился печься в духовку.

Теперь пришло время печенья. Хова уже предвкушал, как он будет лепить всякие стремные фигуры и, конечно же, писюны. Олег как будто знал это и, раскатав небольшой кусок теста достаточно тонко, протянул ему разные формочки, себе же оставил только сердечко. Юра отказался от форм и стал лепить руками, как в школе на уроке труда, из пластилина.

Олег лепил аккуратные сердечки, а Юра — кривые уродливые хуи. Наверное, это многое о них говорило, как о людях, но Хованский решил не углубляться в это ебучее психотипирование и лишь веселиться. Теперь он стал приделывать к олеговским сердечкам маленькие хуйцы. Выходило неплохо, даже мило. Олег не сразу заметил диверсию, но рассмеялся, как увидел.

— Знал, что тебе нельзя доверять, — по-доброму укорил он, но все же всучил Хове форму с какой-то странной звездой.

— Это что, звезда Давида? — расхохотался Юра, пересчитав концы. — Олег, ты что еврей?

Дальше поперли стандартные шутки про хуи и обрезание. Хованский решил не задумываться, что с ним вообще-то флиртуют совсем на грани фола. Некоторые фразы даже специально пришлось пропускать мимо ушей, потому что звучали они крайне двусмысленно. Вот за что Олег такой?

А еще Юра зачем-то вспомнил олеговский член, его форму и вкус; стало даже как-то не по себе — вдруг все эти мысли отражаются чем-то на его лице. Он сглотнул, пытаясь отбросить приятные воспоминания, пока Друже не понял, о чем он так задумался, и стал ебошить шестиконечные звезды. Счастливой Хануки что ли, типа того.

Олег наспех слепил еще несколько человечков и цветочков, потом сказал, что все, печешкам пора в печь. Он слегка примял хуйцы под шутливые вопли Юры «Нет, Олег! Что ты делаешь? Им же больно!», объяснив это тем, что так все печенюхи пропекутся равномерно, и поставил противень в уже разогретую духовку.

— Это не печь, это космический корабль, нахуй, — говорил Юра, наблюдая за тем, как в этом серебристом чуде техники готовятся абсолютно раздельно сразу два блюда. — А теперь что?

— Теперь ждать, — ответил Олег. — А, ну, можешь помочь мне еще сделать глазурь для печенья.

Юре тут же поручили просеять сахарную пудру, а потом взбить ее с белком. Он смотрел, как Олег аккуратно отделяет желток от белка, невольно думая, что же еще можно делать этими ловкими руками, и сжимал стальной венчик, будто в нем было спасение.

Глазурь готовить оказалось так просто, что даже скучно. Юра не сразу понял, что его используют вместо миксера, но возмутиться не успел, потому что все уже было готово, и Олег уже переложил эту стремную белую массу маленькой силиконовой лопаточкой в кондитерский мешок.

Подрумянившиеся слегка печешки пахли божественно, и Хове захотелось съесть их все прямо сейчас, когда Друже рисовал глазурью лица человечкам и контуры звездочкам и сердечкам. Юра отобрал у него мешок и попытался нарисовать на хуях головки, но получалось совершенно не похоже, как он ни старался, и решено было просто обвести контур. Олег решил помочь ему с писюнами, но ебучий кондитерский мешок не выдержал такого напряжения и лопнул, пачкая бледные пальцы белой массой. Юра едва слышно охнул. Олег вобрал в рот два пальца, измазанных в глазури, облизнул. Юра отвернулся, на этот раз густо и неизбежно краснея.

Затем они пили чай с печеньем, как на блядском детском утреннике. Но Юре нравилось: печешки не были приторно сладкими, но и не били в нос обилием пряностей. Обычно его не прошибало этим киношным новогодним настроением, однако сейчас, жуя печенье, Хова ощутил себя донельзя хорошо. Олег что-то мычал сквозь печенье, стоя рядом, и было так уютно и тепло, словно Юру целиком погрузили в горячую тягучую карамель.

Для завершения видео они открыли бутылку шампанского: громко и с фонтаном брызг. Юра сразу заорал. Он не переносил, когда алкоголь переводили зазря, ненавидел этих позеров, неспособных открыть бутылку по-человечески. Олег его не слушал, разливал шампанское по бокалам, кивал. Когда распалившийся Хованский закончил свою длинную речь, парни за камерой уже сгибались пополам от смеха, а Олег выжидающе смотрел на него, оперевшись ладонью о стол.

— Все? Закончил? — спросил Друже. 

Как же ему шла эта спокойная улыбка. Хованский как-то застал себя за просмотром их старых видео и понял, что вот эта теплая настоящая улыбка Олега такая чудесная. Ею наверняка можно было осветить целую улицу. Улыбка Друже — ярче любых новогодних салютов. Юра жалел, что понял это так поздно, но был рад, что Олег позволял ему наблюдать это сейчас, а не отдалился после стольких съебов.

Юра с удивлением осознал, что былое напряжение совсем спало: они общались, как в старые добрые, смеялись, дурачились на камеру. Он не заметил, как это произошло, как стало легче. Олег кивал на наполненные бокалы, и Юра забыл, что у них вообще съемка. Они подняли шампанское на камеру, отпили. Олег забавно морщился — видимо, пузырьки щекотали нос. Юра засмотрелся, поперхнулся и закашлялся.

— Хуйня какая, — просипел он. Олег похлопал его по спине, подольше задерживая ладонь между лопаток.

— Вылей?..

— Ну да! Конечно! Еще я шампанское не выливал!

Олег мягко рассмеялся. Они попрощались, пока Юра допивал шампанское до дна. Оно не было плохим, но не мог же Хованский сказать, что он попросту засмотрелся на влажные губы Друже, на не до конца отмытое от теста запястье: Юра заметил небольшой заляпанный участок у выпирающей косточки, маленький кусочек, где светлые волоски слиплись тестом, похожий на небольшой рыжий островок посреди молочно-бледного океана. Юра не мог сказать, что подавился из-за того, что бесконечно соскучился и не мог оторвать глаз.

Съемки закончились. Еду растащили со стола. Юра незаметно подлил себе еще, так же быстро выпил. Половина группы свалила, ссылаясь на предновогодние заботы и предстоящий монтаж. Олег то убегал к ребятам, помогая свернуться, то возвращался обратно, смотрел так тепло. Хованский неловко отвечал. Чувство вернулось — они оба понимали, что в итоге останутся вдвоем, что все их покинут, двери закроются, а Юра не сможет так просто уйти, ведь впереди у них длинный разговор.

Юра обожал пиздеть, но переживал ужасно. Олег никогда не был для него последним человеком, а сейчас стал едва ли не самым важным. Вот так просто. Его долгая рефлексия возымела плоды, и Юра должен был поделиться. Он решил, что готов ко всему, но врал сам себе же.

Съемки были отличным предлогом встретиться. Юра не мог заставить себя увидеться с Олегом просто так, не мог позвать его хотя бы куда-нибудь поесть. Да, у них были съемки еще и завтра, потому что сегодняшние прилично затянулись, а Мотор срочно уехал решать проблемы с дамой, так что они не подготовились. Но именно Олег позвал его. Опять ему оказалось проще.

Либо Олег соскучился сильнее, что, конечно же, было не так. Юра неожиданно для себя понял, насколько он нерешительный. Он легко поддавался внезапным порывам, но здесь ему казалось, что нужно долго и упорно думать. Голова уже болела. Каждый раз он приходил к одному и тому же выводу, находясь далеко от Олега. Оказавшись в паре метров, в нескольких сантиметрах от него, Юра мог лишь нервничать и мысленно давать себе по щекам. Хули толку бегать?

Юра решил не накачиваться. Чай ему понравился, поэтому он налил себе еще, смывая с языка вкус шампанского и эту ебучую кислинку. У них остались печешки, и Юра налег и на них. С недавних пор он начал заедать стресс, и ему это не нравилось, однако, иного выхода он не видел. Олег довольно улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как Юра ест еду, которую они приготовили вместе.

— Я же говорил, что понравится, — напомнил Друже, отобрал его кружку с чаем, отпил. Юра смял ткань своих штанов чуть дрожащими пальцами.

Все шло к одному. Олег стоял совсем близко, но они по-прежнему были не одни. Друже протянул руку, отрывая пальцы Юры от бедра, несильно сжал, тут же собираясь отпустить. Хованский вздрогнул, переплетая пальцы, поймал, но быстро расцепил свои, отворачиваясь. Для него это все по-прежнему было слишком, но он как будто был более подготовленным, чем раньше. Олег огляделся, встал ближе, коротко поцеловал в лоб.

— Заказать что-нибудь? Или ты домой? — прошептал Олег, делая хороший шаг назад.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал? — игриво спросил Юра. Он знал, чего сам хочет. Он боялся этого.

— Я хочу… — Олег сжал губы, глубоко вздохнул, видимо, подбирая слова. Друже посмотрел на него прямо, и Юра смог лишь скромно улыбнуться. В светлой голове могло быть много интересного, и это тоже пугало. Юра знал лишь то, что этому парню он мог доверять. Олег наконец-то ответил: — Останься.

— Тогда заказывай еду. Что угодно. Я тебе доверяю. — Юра горячо выдохнул ему в щеку, быстро целуя, и убежал в гостиную. Чувства кипели внутри него густым бульоном. Даже такой маленький жест был очень смелым для него.

Через час на столе уже стояла гора еды и кола. Олег сразу сказал, что у них с утра съемки, так что их максимум — банка пива. Юра не стал спорить, решив, что ему лучше быть трезвым. Он кинул свою тушку на диван, достал телефон. Елка искрилась переливами гирлянд, и Юра почти согласился с тем, что приближение праздника стало ощутимым. Он долго рассматривал украшения, понял, что давно не ставил большую елку у себя.

Олег опустился рядом не скоро: уставший, расслабленный и немного хриплый.

— Заболел что ли? — спросил его Юра, боясь смотреть в лицо: все рассматривал елку, мишуру, искал взглядом кота.

— Нет, долго в подъезде стоял, — просипел Олег, прокашлялся, прочищая горло.

— Нахуя? Детишки не в состоянии сами уйти?

Олег ответил не сразу: шмыгнул носом, отпил колу прямо из горла. Как будто не хотел говорить вовсе.

— Охлаждал мозги.

Юра удивленно округлил рот и тут же закрыл. Он прекрасно понимал его. У него самого было это смутное мерзкое чувство, граничащее с желанием сбежать. Побег — всегда легко, всегда самое простое и самое логичное из тройки стрессовых реакций «бей-беги-замри», но сейчас он не хотел убегать. Олег не заслужил такого отношения, как бы Юра не оправдывал себя. Хованский сел ближе, касаясь чужого бедра своим, и забрал бутылку из рук, нечаянно касаясь запястья.

— Читал, значит? И до чего дочитался? — спросил Олег. Он за сегодня столько раз его трогал, один раз поцеловал. У Юры сердце замерло от обеспокоенного тона: грудь болезненно сдавило, а во рту мгновенно пересохло.

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Хованский. Рядом с Олегом, оставшись один на один, он ощущал себя странно: каким-то более уязвимым и при этом более настоящим. — Но убегать я не стану. Честное пионерское.

Олег нервно хохотнул. Юра подхватил.

— Точно? А как же третий контрольный? Бог любит троицу, Юр, — вспомнил Олег. Юра даже оскорбился немного. Вот сучка.

— Да пошел ты нахуй вообще!

Вместо препираний Друже довольно растянул губы в улыбке, сразу с ходу потянулся к Юре и поцеловал.

Юра ждал этого каждый раз. Ему так нравились эти нежные губы, что не думать о них было просто невозможно. Олег не углублялся, просто сминая губы, гладил щеку, неторопливо лаская. Вторую ладонь он опустил Юре на колено, с силой сжимая. Совсем изголодался, действовал куда смелее. Возможно, между ними постепенно спадала эта завеса, стиралась грань, из-за которой желание подавлялось глупым стеснением. Юра почти забыл, как смущаться, когда у них дошло до дела, что произошло в их последний раз, когда он рискнул и сделал то, о чем потом долго думал.

Хованский вспоминал член Олега столько раз, столько дрочил на фантомное ощущение тяжелой головки на языке. Он вспоминал вкус, громкие стоны и сильную хватку в волосах.

Сейчас Олег оттягивал его за волосы точно так же, едва ли не подминая под себя, углубляя поцелуй. Его язык продолжал удивлять, плавно скользя по языку Юры. Хованский понял, что совсем перестал думать, что не знает, куда деть ноги, чтобы было удобнее, ближе, теснее. Они сидели бок о бок, и Олег закинул колено на диван, чтобы повернуться, но тогда между ними оказалось еще больше места.

Друже сделал совершенно дикий жест: коснулся нижней губы Юры так, чтобы она оказалась между языком и верхней губой Олега, всосал ее, отпустил, и так несколько раз. Он раскатывал ее, игрался языком, пока бедный Юра вцепился в его плечи и едва не кричал. А затем Олег сжал на губе зубы, чуть оттягивая, чтобы потом вновь глубоко поцеловать.

Юра не мог ни о чем думать. Как же было просто: желание делало все за них, управляя телом как на автопилоте. Его руки исследовали живот Олега, его мягкие бока, которые хотелось мять и трогать, в которые хотелось вцепиться и никогда не отпускать.

Олег отпрянул, но ненадолго: Юра открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда давление на его плечах и крае дивана увеличилось, а Олег просто перетек на его колени. Хованскому не хватало смелости, поэтому он ждал чего-то. Дождался блять. Олег тяжело оседлал его и посмотрел совершенно сумасшедшим взглядом.

— Какой же ты… блять!

Юра потерял всякую способность составлять из слов предложения. На его коленях, лицом к лицу, пах к паху, сидел Олег, гладил его плечи, наматывал рыжую кудряшку на палец и смотрел неотрывно. Юра раскидал руки по дивану, думая, куда их пристроить, когда Друже вновь решил за него: завел их себе за спину, опуская на ягодицы.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — мягко сказал Олег и склонился, чтобы зацеловать шею. Он терся, устраиваясь удобнее. Юра позволил себе сжать пальцы, поражаясь, насколько крепкая у Олега задница. Качок ебучий.

— А ведь не пиздели, когда говорили, что все качки пидорасы, — не удержался Юра, за что Олег больно укусил его в плечо. — Любишь… ах! Любишь на жопы в душе пялиться?

Олег еще раз укусил его у уха, тут же широко лизнул и выпрямился.

— Только на твою во время съемок, — улыбнулся он. — Я бы ее с радостью помучил. Или вылизал.

— Ебать!..

— Это тоже можно.

От переполняющего его возмущения Юра звонко шлепнул Олега, на что тот зашипел и выгнулся. Хованский скользнул ладонью под свободную футболку, чтобы пересчитать позвонки пальцами. Друже был красивый не только на мордашку, и Юра быстро согласился с тем, что он куда лучше любой худышки. Чуть мягкие бока так и просились в руки, а рот уже заняли привычным делом, безостановочно целуя.

Тяжесть тела Олега была приятной. Его быстро покинула футболка, напоследок взъерошив светлые волосы, пока пальцы торопливо вырывали пуговицы из петель на рубашке Юры. Хованскому казалось, что он в усмерть пьян. Он вскинул колени, поддерживая Олега под задницу, и сполз ниже, чтобы откинуть голову на спинку дивана и окончательно расслабиться.

Юра выяснил, что у Олега чувствительный низ живота: нежно пощекотал его кончиками пальцев, на что Друже напряг пресс. Еще у него были такие притягательные соски. Юра лизнул один на пробу, пока Друже завис, поднявшись на коленях. Олег мелко затрясся, когда Юра смело накрыл его пах ладонью. Вновь как тогда. Хованский и сам не понимал, откуда в нем столько смелости, но запах и стоны Олега вынуждали его хотеть большего, а крепкое горячее тело требовало прикосновений. Юра не мог остановиться, лаская его в ответ, словно извинялся так. Он мял его член, перекатывал сосок во рту, пока его волосы перебирали, а тело в руках крупно содрогалось.

Олег так сладко стонал, так выгибался, что Юра не мог перестать хотеть его. Он не знал на практике, как сделать хорошо мужчине, а литература была обманчива. Никто не скажет тебе с точностью, где у твоего любовника самые чувствительные места, где те сладкие точки, на которые нужно надавить или погладить, чтобы он кусал кулак, чтобы не стонать слишком громко, где поцеловать, чтобы он простил тебе все твои тупорылые заебы.

Олег как всегда легко справился с его ремнем и достал член, пару раз уверенно провел рукой вверх-вниз. Юра протяжно застонал и продолжил свою экзекуцию, но действовал в рамках своих способностей. Только он оттянул резинку брюк Олега, как тот надавил на его грудь, шепнул прерывистое «подожди» и поднялся на трясущихся ногах.

— Я только во вкус вошел! — возмутился Юра, между делом снял и выбросил рубашку в сторону.

Олег разом снял свои джинсы, стянув их вместе с трусами, обернулся к комоду, демонстрируя упругие бледные ягодицы с розовыми следами от пальцев Юры и вернулся на то же место, седлая его колени, бросил рядом пачку резинок и тюбик с чем-то, видимо, смазкой. Он тяжело дышал, сидя абсолютно голый. Хованский засмотрелся, трогая руками везде, куда только мог дотянуться, гладил и сминал.

— А как?.. Куда?.. — Юра схватил смазку, глядя на тело Олега так, будто впервые оказавшись в такой ситуации. Ну, с другой стороны, так оно и было. Но он почему-то уже ничего не боялся.

— А кто говорил, что мужики выбирают анал? — спросил Олег и схватил его за другую руку: он согнул все его пальцы, кроме указательного и среднего, и глубоко вобрал в рот. Юра ощутил его горло кончиками пальцев и в который раз оцепенел. Олег заработал языком, смачивая их слюной, смотрел в глаза. У Юры вновь ярко загорелись щеки.

Отпустив его руку, Олег завел ее за спину и, чуть согнув пальцы, оттянул одну ягодицу в сторону своей свободной рукой, чтобы найти дырку и коснуться себя влажными пальцами. Юра помогал ему и, нащупав сфинктер, вошел сразу двумя. Слишком легко, хоть и было туго.

— А как? — вновь начал Юра, но уже совершенно другой вопрос. Он протолкнул пальцы до костяшек, отмечая, какой Олег горячий и скользкий. Друже застонал и расслабился, и тогда Юра протолкнул и третий. — Это че такое?

— Я подготовился, не ссы, — хохотнул Олег и качнулся, держась за спинку дивана обеими руками, двинул бедрами, чтобы Юра хоть что-то уже сделал. Ну, тот и сделал: начал осторожно двигаться внутри, медленно потрахивая.

— А тебе не больно? — вырвалось само собой.

— Юра, прошу тебя, заткнись уже, — простонал Олег и сильно сжался, стискивая пальцы внутри, крепко держа, наблюдая удивленное юрино лицо. Хованский представил, что сейчас окажется внутри не пальцами, что войдет в горячего Олега членом.

Ему казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание от ощущений, потому что Олег был таким невозможным. Таким нереальным.

Олег помог ему раскатать резинку и добавить немного смазки. Она пахла чем-то вроде мандарина, и Юра даже хохотнул, поняв, насколько Друже подготовился, если еще и новогоднюю смазку купил. Олег за это несильно шлепнул его по щеке и заткнул основательно, целуя. Юра вновь скользнул в него пальцами, в этот раз со смазкой. Олег дернулся и больно укусил его за язык.

Олег опускался мучительно медленно. Юра все хотел заправить резче, но вцепился в его бедра, кое-как сдерживаясь. Было немыслимо хорошо.

Когда он оказался полностью внутри, все показалось каким-то запредельным и нереальным. Олег сидел на нем верхом. Его член был в Друже, с которым они так долго целовались ранее, близостью с которым Хованский так долго не мог смириться. Юра бежал — бесконечно бежал по тонкому лезвию ножа, больно режа ступни и пытаясь не упасть в одно из двух — открытую влюбленность или слепое неприятие. А Олег смотрел, молчал и ждал, понимая все.

Юра подумал, что он не заслуживает Олега, но эгоистично решил все-таки забрать его себе и никому не отдавать, куда-нибудь утащить и спрятать, никогда не выпускать из объятий и бесконечно целовать. Он хотел любоваться его улыбкой, смело целовать, когда захочется. Юра хотел касаться еще, не боясь, что кто-то что-то скажет, не боясь самого себя. 

Ему нравилось, как Олег реагировал на его прикосновения. Юра ломал смущение: трогал грудь, сжимал ягодицы, сам тянулся для поцелуя. Друже расслабился, не сжимая его так, будто Хова может сбежать в любой момент, ласково терся щекой о щеку. Олег вновь взял его за руку и коснулся его пальцами тем, где Юра входил в его тело.

Олег плавно двигался, принимая его полностью. Юра неотрывно смотрел на то, как качается его член, как напряжены его ноги, ощущая, что иначе кончит сразу же. Ему было так хорошо, так горячо внутри, что пришлось либо отвлечься, либо трахнуть и позорно спустить на половине пути. Олег прижался к нему крепче, ускоряясь. Его дыхание сбилось, и Юра невольно подстроится, поймал губами его пульс, обнял, держа ладонями ягодицы, и все-таки начал двигаться. Олег чуть расставил колени шире, чтобы было удобнее, опустил одну руку, часто сжимаясь и расслабляясь. Юра постепенно и неумолимо терял голову: ему нужно было чуть-чуть, но оргазм ускользал, потому что Олег неудобно замедлялся.

Горячее дыхание у уха сносило крышу. Юра не мог перестать двигаться, вливался в него, думая, что с радостью возьмет еще во всевозможных позах: он трахнет его, поставив на колени, широко разведет ноги и возьмет лицом к лицу, посадит на кухонный стол и осквернит святое место, заставит Олега давиться стонами. 

Юра решил, что он пропащий человек, когда понял, что безумно хочет увидеть, как из Олега течет его сперма. В этот момент он и спустил, но и не думая замедляться. От картинки в голове перед глазами всё поплыло, и, к счастью, Олег последовал за ним, до боли сжимая плечо. Он кончил Юре на живот. Хованский беспомощно застонал, поняв, что сам он почти не трогал его член, к которому начал испытывать такие нежные чувства.

Олег довольно улыбался и совсем не выглядел как тот, кого только что трахнули в жопу. Он потянулся к губам Юры, целуя совсем осторожно, поднялся, пересаживаясь с колен на диван. Его глаза стали огромными блюдцами, лихорадочно хитро блестели. Хованский шумно выдохнул и наконец сдался.

Юра перестал дышать, поэтому решил немного отвлечься: он снял и завязал резинку, собираясь выкинуть ее куда-нибудь на пол, но Олег перехватил его руку, отбирая гандон, чтобы культурно выбросить в мусорку. Он встал и, чуть шатаясь, продефилировал к выходу из гостиной. Хованский вновь засмотрелся на его крепкие ягодицы и был вынужден пойти за ними. 

В душе, куда его пригласил вместе с собой Олег было жарко и душно, будто тот привык мыться в кипящих адских котлах. Юра посмеялся, увидев его специальный шампунь для светлых волос и даже спросил, не крашеный ли он часом, на что тот ответил, что он же сам видел, что нет. Юра надеялся разучиться краснеть. Его тут же намылили душистым гелем для душа и игриво поцеловали.

— А теперь мне, видимо, нужна твоя одежда, сапоги и мотоцикл, — пробасил Хованский, когда они наконец вылезали из душевой кабины, раскрасневшиеся и еще возбужденные. Олег хмыкнул.

— О, будешь ходить в шмотках бойфренда? Как это мило, — искренне просиял он, ероша юрины мокрые волосы полотенцем.

Бойфренда? Он серьезно? 

Юра раскрыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но вдруг осекся, задумавшись. И в самом деле, кто Олег ему теперь, как не бойфренд. Самое странное, даже слегка пугающее было то, что Юра вовсе не против такого, даже скорее полностью за. Как это все было непривычно.

Олег заметил его задумчивость и хохотнул:  
— Да не зажму я футболку для тебя, бери любую.

Почему-то его нарядили в черную футболку с говорящей надписью «кушаю много, кушаю вкусно», хотя Юра выбрал другую. Олег, смеясь, объяснил, что темная одежда стройнит, на что он разозлился и повалил того на кровать, намереваясь отомстить. Так и мстил до глубокой ночи.

Утром были съемки. Они благополучно их проспали.

Юра проснулся от непрестанно жужжащего на тумбочке телефона, но дотянуться до него не успел — сбросили. Тут он ощутил на себе сильные руки, сжимающие его в практически удушающих объятьях поперек туловища, и — тут он охуел и проснулся окончательно — крепкий стояк, утыкающийся в его бедро. Олег еще спал, но был готов вот-вот проснуться.

Юра вдруг понял, что долго и совершенно безосновательно прятался и бесконечно бежал от того светлого чувства, принятие которого представлялось ему своеобразным Концом Света, когда следовало лишь остановиться и оглядеться по сторонам, чтобы понять, что он уже там, что оно уже в нем: что небо не обрушится, что Земля не сойдет со своей оси, что третья мировая не начнется, если он позволит себе любить Олега.

Сейчас Юра осознал, что ему так тепло и приятно просыпаться в таких сминающих объятьях славного Олега, что он даже с трудом может представить, каково было без них. Должно быть, так же, только грустно, бессмысленно и холодно. 

Многое изменилось для них прямо вчера, но многое останется тем же: они так же будут опаздывать на съемки, так же стоять в пробке на Культуры, так же глупо шутить и смеяться, так же смотреть вместе всякое говно, так же готовить. Теперь они почти такие же, за исключением этого чувства, одного на двоих.


End file.
